Fae Quest
Before you begin this quest, take note of the fact you will reach a stage where you will need a rogue to disable traps and if you don't have the martial weapon proficiency, you will need someone who does have it. This is a great "party" quest to bring in additional talents to help with the variety of challenges you will face. The quest begins with this woman whose baby has been stolen. Your job is to steal it back, but it's not going to be easy. Make your way to the transition at the lower left corner of the map. Fae Grimorians will spawn and attack the NPC. You will need to help her beat them down if you want to leave the area quickly. The next map is similarly easy, just with new creatures to be encountered. Use mind blank and hope the Larue Hags don't Dominate you. If you reach the transition without event and can't get in because of spawns, be sure to check the center grove area. Nothing eventful happens in this town; just make your way to the transition and hope you don't spawn any giant dogs. The next map will require you to enter every single Cairn (8 in total) to collect 8 stones. Inside the Cairns, you will find 3 creatures fired up and ready to roast you. They will seem to be invincible until you bash in their Protector. When you have all 8 stones, place them on the Fallen Stone near the Stonehenge structure in the center of the Cairns map. "Use" the Fallen Stone and when you reopen it, you will have a Miscellaneous Unidentified Item (ID it as the Horn of Arcadia). Once it has been identified, you can use the Horn. When your cursor turns into a pointed arrow, you will want to click on the ground between the the second set of stones in order to open the Gate to Arcadia. You will be making your way to the middle, but it won't hurt to stop in the lower left corner of the map to pick some Spinach from the bush before you enter the Challenges area. What is the spinach for? Haven't you ever seen Popeye, the Salior Man? The Challenge Unseelie Court Entrance is pretty hard to miss. The transition however is not so easy to use. You may have to play with your camera angle to be able to see the transition on the ground near the mouth, but it is there. Fae Challenge 1 is simple. Either talk to the NPC or click on the yellow gem to "start" the challenge. Make sure your entire party is with you because new people porting in can cause the challenge to get bugged or restart. When the last golem is defeated, the door unlocks and you may move on to Challenge 2. Here is where that Spinach is going to come in handy. Eat it up to add to your door-bashing strength for a short time. Now, bash your way to the next transition. A word of caution, if you do not successfully break down the door on your first or second hit, step away and stop trying. Part of this challenge is that the more times you try hitting the doors, the stronger they will get and the less likely you are to succeed. It's possible to actually make the doors so hard you cannot get past this area. Let some other strength toon give it a whirl, or if you have one, learn how to get your powerful summons to do the bashing for you. Fae Challenge 3 traps you in a room with 4 levers, one to open the exit door and three set in front of red gems. You have to hit the levers in such a way as to change all the gems to yellow. An unsuccessful lever pull will result in the room starting to fill up with water and continued failure will result in drowning. When all the gems are yellow, you still have to pull the door lever to get out of the room. Fae Challenge 4 is to make your way to the end of the room as quietly as possible. If you are too noisy, you may meet golems in the second half of the room. Fae Challenge 5 is the Rogue's chance to shine. There are several traps laid across the floor of these two rooms. If you step on them, three golems will appear (and you may be stunned for a few seconds recovering from a lightning shock). You will have to defeat them to leave the area, but be warned, the trap resets itself again and again. If you don't disable the traps, you will just keep endlessly triggering them and you may find yourself in a sea of golems beating you senseless. The transition in the next map is in the upper right corner of your map. You will need to use the Climb Skill or Climbing Gear to get through this map. The transition is in the upper right corner. I have not included the next map. It's really just a resting spot if you need it. The next area however, you will use twice. There is a transition on the left hand wall that is your first stop. When you return to this map, you can make your way to the top of the map. Be on the lookout for traps. The left wall transition takes you to this map. One way in, and one way out. Your target is near the center/top portion of the map where the Palace Guardian, a fairy sits on a throne. Once defeated, pick up the remains, a Fae Pixie Lance (dagger), the Throne Key (needed to reach the boss) and a hammer. Prepare to arm yourself with this hammer as it is the key to defeating Brude, the Deathless. If you can't equip this item, get someone who can. Three creatures are near the center of this room. Most importantly, one will drop a Brude Key which gets you into the next room. Get that hammer equipped before you enter and keep your inventory screen open where you can see the hammer equipped. Upon entering the room with Brude the Deathless, there is an altar with a Soul Orb on the right hand side. Run up to the orb with your hammer equipped, right click on the hammer to "use" it and click on the orb with the mouse pointer. This will destroy the orb and allow you to kill Brude, the no longer Deathless. Last, but not least, there is the Queen of the Unseelie herself, and a few of those Larue Hags guarding her. Once defeated, you will have earned yourself a God Item (Fae Harp), a couple of nice loot items, two upgrade tokens and the Fae Baby. Return the baby to the Quest Start lady (by placing it on the cot in front of her) and you'll get a nice experience point and gold award (between levels 40 & 60). Category:God Items Category:Tokens